Gears Of War: Redemption
by Kiwi95
Summary: A new story about Marcus and the rest of Delta finding a new safe haven for humanity. But all does not go to plan...
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Gears of War: Redemption

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

The King Raven tore through the evening's sky, heading for the South Islands. It was such a majestic sight, an orchestra of motors, roaring at the air. I lay my head against the backrest of my seat, letting myself rest for the first time since E-Day. The air was blowing against my face, the face I did not recognise.

The war, it changed me. In some ways, it made me a better person but there was a sense of loss in my heart, a loss of my old self. But the war was over, and the human race had to start again. Everyone had hope now. Hope for the South Islands, and the city of Soteroa. But after what I went through, the thought of the Locust just disappearing in a flash was too crazy for me to comprehend. And I spoke for the rest of Delta.

Flying over Sera was tough to take. I had never seen the massive scale of the destruction that the HOD attacks had caused. Almost every city, every town, every speck of life that used to exist, it was almost all gone. But the sacrifice was worth it I thought. Those Locust scum deserved all they got.

I turned to Dom, he looked contempt yet I could see he was thinking. I understood that it must be hard to know you've just sunk your own wife's resting place.

"You okay Dom?" I asked.

"Yeah Marcus, I'm holding up. So where are we heading?" Dom asked inquisitively.

"Soteroa. If it's still there." I muttered.

"I sure as hell hope it is."

The chopper drove on over the ocean. I knew we were getting close, I could see the islands. Habitable maybe, safe, I thought not.

"Marcus, the Soteroa outskirts are just below. We have no idea of the condition of the settlement at this moment in time. Your objective is to land in the outskirts, make it to the city and investigate the condition of the city. Report back with your findings." Hoffman announced.

"Copy that Hoffman. Looks like our jobs not done Delta. Pack your gear, we move out in 5. Delta out." I replied.

And with that, the Raven lowered to the LZ.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome**

The Raven was a few hundred feet off the ground now. It was the first time I had ever seen the islands. It was almost exciting. But excitement wasn't really a feeling I would describe it as, more anxious. The feeling of landing was awkward, knowing that usually I'd be in a fire fight from touchdown. It was an eerie experience. The silence was almost unbearable. But Cole obviously had to break it.

"Woo! Finally some land to stand on!" He announced.

"Welcome to paradise guys..." I said. "Let's get the mission done. I'm sick of this war."

We signalled to the Raven to leave, and with that, we were solo once more. The Delta squad back for more.

"Why are we even armed Marcus? We drowned those mother f***ers." Baird asked.

"Something tells me that the Locust are still here Baird, considering no one's been on these islands since the HOD attacks." I replied.

"Damn it."

The clearing we had landed on was on the remnants of near-Soteroa suburbia. I imagined that this would've been a perfect place to start a family life. That of course would be before E-Day. I remembered back to the holiday brochures I saw as a child, "Come to Soteroa! A safe haven for everyone!". Should have seen it coming, I thought.

We approached what looked like a small old town, or what was left of it.

"Cole, Baird, scout out into the apartments for any information on this place, this place could have anything. Dom, you're with me. We're taking the streets. Watch out, the flood didn't hit here."

Dom and I moved forward, watching for flanking routes.

"Be careful Dom... I don't have a good feeling about this one." I said.

"Me too Marcus. Me too. He replied.

"Baird, how are you guy's holding up?"

"Not too bad Marcus, considering we're stuck in a dusty, old and s**tty apartment." He said.

"Ahh stop complaining Baird."

Dom raised his hand straight in the air, signalling me over to something.

"Marc us, you're going to want to see this..."

I walked over to him. I didn't look good. A man lay torn to shreds on the floor. And worst of all, he had just been killed. It was no wound inflicted by man. Only by the locust.

Delta had just fell right back in the s**t again.


End file.
